Emperor of the Esmeraldan Empire
The Emperor of the Esmeraldan Empire is a non-hereditary title given to the head of state and sovereign ruler of the Esmeraldan Empire. The monarch of the Esmeraldan Empire is known as the Emperor (or Empress, depending on the gender). The title was upgraded from King of Esmeralda in 4972. The emperor presides as the head of state, the leader of the The Consilium, the supreme ruler of the Esmeraldan Empire and absolute authority over the Imperial Legion. The emperor has the right to declare war, ratify treaties, and negotiate with foreign leaders on behalf of the state. The emperor is also the ultimate authority in decision making although the drafting and ratification of new laws as well as the administration of policy requires the cooperation of the legislative branch. The title is held from the time of coronation until death. The Emperor also holds the supreme power to poison, exile or try for treason any who do not obey with a few notable exceptions. History Originally, the royal house of the empire was House Tull and the title of King of Esmeralda was a hereditary one specific to them. In 4594, King Tull III (Brian Tull) died unexpectedly without issue and the line of succession among the surviving members of House Tull was left highly disputed. The highest ranking member of House Tull at the time of the King's death was Christophe Ramsay. However, his family had been adopted into House Tull and he had no direct relation to the Tull line itself. The closest living relative to the King from within House Tull was Count Louis Tullson, who was descended from Jeremy Tull Sr.'s half-brother and colony founder, Maurice Tull. The nine houses met at a conference to discuss the selection of the next King. Christophe Ramsay argued that his claim was the best based on his ranking within House Tull and his inherited title of Earl which was given to his father by King Tull II. Louis Tullson, while formally holding the title of Count, was largely considered an outsider from within his own house. Surprising many at the the conference, Tullson passionately argued that neither Ramsay or himself were truly deserving of the throne. He felt he had the best claim to lead the house itself but nothing beyond that. Tullson argued that respect to the Tull dynasty was overrated and that an accomplished noble from of one of the other eight founding houses would be a more appropriate selection for King. The arguments made by Tullson were highly compelling not only split the membership of House Tull, but the lords of the other eight houses as well. The idea that the throne could not only be transferred among the nobility but actually earned based on accomplishment was thought-provoking and tempting. The conference was deadlocked and Treus Follett declared himself Regent without a clear successor named. A civil conflict among the leaders of the nine noble houses erupted into the War of the Great Houses to determine a new ruler. At the conclusion of the civil war, the Reformer alliance led by House Labelle emerged victorious. The Prefaectus Order was established shortly after to maintain order over the realm and enforce this new law of succession. The head of the order, the Prefect-Patris, would be directly responsible for naming the new monarch based on their interpretation of the newly created law. The title of King was later upgraded to Emperor in 4972, following the founding of the the Empire of Esmeralda when the Kingdom of Esmeralda conquered the Anhangabaun Free State following the Esmeraldan-Anhangabaun War. Succession The title of Emperor is not hereditary, although it was before 4605. Each Emperor (or King) of Esmeralda since 4605 has selected an "heir apparent" who assumes the title of Emperor (previously King) at the time of their death. In practice this has always been the Viceroy of the empire but interpretation and the ultimate decision lies with the head of the Prefaectus Order, known as the Prefect-Patris. The Viceroy historically (and legally) has the best claim to the title. However, a formal recommendation must be made by the previous monarch's Chancellor before a final decision is made and they are permitted to present alternative candidates and can attempt to discredit others. In the case where there is no clear successor or the Emperor is incapacitated, the Chancellor assumes the role as imperial regent on an interim basis only until the matter is resolved and a successor is chosen. The title of Emperor is restricted to members of imperial noble houses. Nobility rights provide an opportunity to own land, accumulate wealth and hold major titles. In theory, any member of a noble house can be named heir to the title. In practice, heirs have only been selected from among the nine original houses specific to the Duchy of Esmeralda. Once the title is assumed, the Emperor is required to select a Viceroy and Chancellor to serve as his two primary aids. The Emperor also holds the authority to to appoint the Supreme Commander of the Military. Current Order The royal line of succession defines who may become or act as Emperor upon the incapacity, death or resignation of a sitting Emperor or subsequent heir apparents. # Title Current Holder House 1 Regent (interim only) Jon Medici Carpentier 2 Viceroy of the Esmeraldan Empire Nicholas Seko Seko 3 Grand Duke of Esmeralda Nicholas Seko Seko 4 Baron of Peace Marcus Ramsay Tull 5 Baron of Laws Patrick Labelle Labelle 6 Baron of Education Lance Cullen Garbháin 7 Baron of Builders Argyros Pyrex Titus 8 Baron of Health Xavier Seko Seko 9 Baron of War Konstantyn Reinhardt Reinhardt 10 Baroness of Secrets Talia Troy Troy 11 Baron of Treasury James Bayeux Conteville 12 Baron of Welfare William Carpentier Carpentier 13 Grand Duke of the South Retneew 14 Governor of the Boar Republic Regdor 15 1st Elder of Datu 16 President of the Berran Meritocracy none 17 Supreme Commander of the Imperial Legion Daniel Rowan Reinhardt 18 Mayor of Isalo Prime Jul 19 Prime Minister of the Imperial Senate Teasha Cullen Garbháin 20 Leader of the Official Opposition of the Imperial Senate Vauldreen Regdor Female Equivalent The position is a non-hereditary monarch. This position of Empress, the female equivalent, may indicate the Emperor's wife (Empress Consort) or a woman who rules in her own right (Empress Regnant). Sworn to the Emperor of the Esmeraldan Empire * Prefect-Patris of the Prefaectus Order * Chancellor of the Esmeraldan Empire * Viceroy of the Esmeraldan Empire * Grand Duke of Esmeralda * Grand Duke of the South * Datun Council of Elders * Governor of the Boar Republic * President of the Berran Meritocracy * Supreme Commander of the Imperial Legion * Prime Minister of Imperial Senate * Leader of the Official Opposition of the Imperial Senate Timeline of Monarchs *4496-4520: King Tull I (Jeremy Tull Jr.) *4520-4560: King Tull II (James Tull) *4560-4594: King Tull III (Brian Tull) *4594-4605: Regent Treus Follett *4605-4655: King Labelle I (Jason Labelle) *4655-4709: King Tull IV (Brian Ramsay) *4709-4722: King Tull V (James Ramsay) *4722-4785: King Garbháin I (Lance Garbháinn) *4785-4786: King Tull VI (Harold Tull) *4786-4860: King Tull VII (Creon Ramsay) *4860-4902: Queen Titus I (Linda Pyrex) *4902-4925: King Reinhardt I (William Reinhardt) *4925-5000: Emperor/King Tull VIII (Maxwell Tull) *5000-5022: Emperor Conteville I (Guillaume Bayeux) *5022-5082: Emperor Seko I (Richard Seko) *5082-5112: Empress Titus II (Janice Pyrex) *5112-5158: Empress Troy I (Bethany Troy) *5158-5183: Emperor Labelle II (David Labelle) *5183-5226: Emperor Tull IX (Henry Tull) *5226-5256: Emperor Garbháin II (Henry Cullen) *5256-5262: Emperor Tull X (Jeff Tull) *5262-5265: Emperor Labelle III (John Labelle) *5265-present: Emperor Carpentier I (Vernon Tarsitano) Category:Titles Category:Government Category:The Consilium